Más que nada
by Reveire
Summary: Ella gusta de recordarlo en cada detalle y él ha encontrado cierto gusto en amarla.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Notas:** Juro no tener idea de qué es esto (?). Lo encontré perdido entre tantos archivos y otras cosas que escribí de ellos, y me atrevo a publicarlo, avergonzada. Siempre me gustó imaginarme la relación de ellos como siempre, pero con esos pequeños tintes románticos. Pensaba publicarlo en el fandom de Detective Conan pero sinceramente todo lo que involucre a Kaito Kid, me gusta relacionarlo más con su manga. ¡Espero que se disfrute! (Y perdonen lo empalagoso, es que esta paring me inspira puro fluff (?)).

* * *

 **Más que nada**

* * *

La besa.

Ignora su rostro dormido, y sonrojado recuerda la primera vez que besó su frente. Aún la pequeña Aoko divaga entre sus pensamientos, cuando era niña y lloraba porque papá nunca estaba con ella ni en las noches ni en sus cumpleaños, y él le regalaba rosas y trucos de magia fantásticos sólo para arrancarle una carcajada y que él secretamente amaba, sonrojándose bajo sus propias manos. Recuerda la vez en que la vio sollozar en el atardecer, en la tierra solitaria de un parque alejado, y aunque Kaito le regaló una de sus tantas rosas ella incluso rompió en llanto, diciendo odiar a Kaito Kid y también sus propios cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de ella, se inclinó a besarle la frente tibia por el sol que desaparecía.

(Y las rosas no faltaron).

Se aleja de ella, sonrojado y tartamudeando mentalmente, y se pregunta cómo es que ella no siente los labios de él sobre sus mejillas. (Gustaría inclinarse sobre sus labios). Observa hacia todos lados, alarmado, temiendo que alguien más lo haya visto, pero son los últimos en el aula de clase, mientras atardece. Kaito podría sonreír maliciosamente y despertarla exageradamente para asustarla, pero lo cierto es que su propio rostro se sonroja al verla dormida, tan tranquila. Algunas veces sueña con que pueda inclinarse sobre su mejilla y besarla, con ella despierta, pero se convence que son meros pensamientos sinsentido.

De repente ve que ella se remueve, incómoda en su propio lugar, y le observa soñolienta. Kaito se oculta contra el ventanal del aula para que la luz del día, que se apagaba, le disimulara el sonrojo de su rostro.

– ¿Kaito…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –Cuestiona con la voz casi gritando, encarnando una ceja–. Tú eres la que se quedó dormida aquí, idiota.

– ¿Qué? –Aoko ve hacia todos lados, alarmada–. ¡¿Y por qué no me despertaste?!

Kaito finge soltar una risilla provocadora.

–Tu rostro dormido me entretuvo. No tenía idea que babeabas, ¿sabes?

Aoko se cubre los labios y se sonroja, matándolo con la mirada.

–Yo…yo no babeo.

–Ya, claro.

Ella se coloca de pie y se acomoda la falda, aún con el ceño fruncido, y lo mira colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

–No me hiciste nada extraño mientras dormía, ¿verdad, pervertido?

Kaito siente el labio inferior temblarle y las manos le sudan. Finge una mueca de disgusto y exagera el tono de su voz, aún sonrojado.

– ¿P-por qué yo me acercaría a una chica como tú?

–Por nada–responde ella, casi ofendida, mientras toma su bolso entre sus manos–. Sólo no confío en pervertidos como tú.

–Piensa lo que quieras…–. Se coloca ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, y la imagen de ella de niña sonriendo, aún con lágrimas, regresa a su mente.

–Ya.

Empiezan a caminar lentamente y se miran de reojo, descubriendo el sonrojo del otro, intentando ignorarlo. De repente Aoko despega sus labios secos y mirándose los pies confiesa con voz oculta:

–He soñado con mis viejos cumpleaños.

(Aoko ha soñado cuando ella sollozaba de pequeña, y Kaito soltaba carcajadas y magia solo para hacerla sonreír. Y si ella sonríe, entonces él también –incluso si eso implica ser el ladrón que ella tanto desprecia–).

Y aunque él no quiera decirlo, sabe a qué se refiere ella. Le roza inevitablemente la mano y siente el leve apretón que ella le devuelve. Aunque no han de admitirlo hace ya muchos meses que él disfruta de verla dormida, ella de tomarle de la mano, él de quererla un poco más, y ella recordando su infancia. Aunque ambos continúan fingiendo y peleando, no admiten ni al otro el disfrute de los roces, tal y como cuando eran niños y eran felices con su simple cariño.

De repente, recordando ambos que mañana será el cumpleaños de ella, Aoko se detiene a mitad del camino de tierra, con la noche cayendo sobre ambos, y observa hacia las órbitas llenas de él.

Kaito la recuerda a ella llorando, mientras que Aoko ya ha olvidado todo eso, pues únicamente guarda dentro de su infancia todas las pequeñas felicidades que él le regalaba en cada noche solitaria.

Antes de que Kaito pueda decir algo, Aoko se inclina a besarle el sonrojo de los labios.

.

.


End file.
